Infinite Stratos, Shooting star Extra chapters
by Rairiki00
Summary: These are the chapters that have mature scenes of my story. Don't read this chapter if you haven't read my other chapters.


**This is my first lemon so if you don't like it then GET THE FUCK OUT AND GO WATCH SOME PORN. If you like it, leave your comment. If you don't leave your comment but please don't be an asshole.**

* * *

**I love bathtubs**

**(Raikiri POV)**

It has been a long day and I just need a damn bath to release me stress.

"Hey Restia, going to take a bath ok."

"I was going to enter right now."

"Really? Then why don't we enter together?" I started to joke around but it seems that she didn't take it as a joke.

"Ok let's enter together."

"… Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." We took off our clothes and set them in a basket and we entered together. We might still be teenagers but Restia has such a refined and feminine body. She has very nice curves, her breasts have perfect sizes, and her silky black hair is black as the winter night. Her skin is so white like snow and as soft as a marshmallow. Right now she is currently supported by my chest inside the bath tub.

"Restia you comfortable?"

"Yeah. It's so comfortable like I'm using a pillow." Then she turned around and hugged me. I could feel her breast being squished against my chest and I could feel them completely.

"Restia, did your breast get bigger again?"

"I think so. My bras are getting tighter."

"Then let's go on a date this Saturday after the tournament. You and Escalayer can go shopping for some clothes."

"Sounds good to me. But Raikiri, it's touching…."

"What is?"

"Down there."

"Oh….. Sorry." I am getting an erection inside the bath tub with my wife leaning against me. No surprise right there but the next thing that she said did surprise me, better said shocked me.

"Want to do it here…?" Is she inviting me to do it with her here? I looked at her face and I saw such a cute expression. She was staring directly to my eyes while she was blushing like mad.

"With such a cute expression how can I refuse?" I grabbed her left arm and kissed her. I pinned her against the wall and I used my left arm to support her slim waist. I bite her lower lips and inserted my tongue inside her mouth.

"Wait you are being too rough. Ahh…." I twisted my tongue inside her mouth and she did the same. It feels so good that my heart started to beat steadily and fast. I kissed her neck her collar bone and reached her soft breasts and started to suck on them.

"Raikiri, you are sucking my breasts like a baby."

"I really love to play with your breasts that why." Her breasts are like round hills and at the top were her pink nipples. I started sucking her left nipple harder and used my left hand to pinch her right breast. I started to play with her nipples with my mouth by chewing on them and moving them violently with my tongue.

"Ah! Don't do it so hard please….." When she said that, she covered her face with both her hands but I won't miss her embarrassing expression because of her hands. I grabbed both of hands and saw her clearly. She is breathing heavily and her cheeks are filled with blood.

"You are so cute Restia." I kissed her again but this time I moved my right hand down her body. I caressed her breast, her slim waist until I reached the entrance of her body.

"Hmmm… Ah! Not there….." Her voice started to get louder by each second and her entire body shook with force. I inserted my middle finger inside of her vagina and started to move it in a circular motion.

"No! Please do it more gently!" When she said that I did entirely the opposite. I inserted my index finger and moved both fingers deeper inside of her.

"AHHH!" I could no longer wait and I kissed my way towards her entrance. I made her stand and I could see her entirely. Her vagina was pink and I opened it with both my index fingers. I explored her and inserted my tongue inside of her. I moved it violently in and out.

"Hmm... Ahhh… ha…..ha wait, if you do that I will come." I keep on moving my tongue faster and faster until I made her cum.

"I'm cumming!" She climaxed and she fell to her knees inside the bath tub. I looked at her and she had lost all her strength in her legs.

"That felt so good…"

"I'm glad. Hey Restia, can you do me now."

"Ok…" This time I stood up and leaned down the wall. While I did, she grabbed dick and started to move it softly and slowly with her hand. Then she put my cock inside her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Does this feel good Raikiri?"

"Yeah it feel so good inside your mouth." I grabbed her head and started to move my hips. I could not take it anymore. She used her tongue to harass me by licking every part and using the tip of her tongue to tease the tip of my dick. I could not take it and started to move my hips violently until I felt that I was cumming.

"Restia, I am going to cum." I was about to take her face but she didn't want to so I came inside her mouth.

"I'm sorry Restia."

"It's ok, but it always taste so bitter." Then I saw her swallowing my sperm. That is incredibly sexy and my penis got erected immediately.

"Seems that you are still energetic." She is saying so many erotic things right now that I might not be able to hold back. My head started to go white and also a little dizzy.

"Raikiri, we haven't finished yet right? So please make me yours and fill me up." I saw her getting up with her ass was facing my way. She was supporting herself against the wall and the sight was erotic enough to make my sanity fly away. I grabbed her right breast with my right hand and used my other hand and gripped her hip. I placed my dick into her entrance and shoved it in in one go.

"Aaaaaaaa." So forceful!" She screamed so loud and I felt my entire body going.

"Raikiri, move faster." I complied with her demand and started to move in and out. I started to fuck her harder and the water in the bath tub was moving out. I kissed her neck while I was going at it and moved my right hand to her clitoris and rubbed it.

"Ahhhh-! Wait don't do that!" While she screamed, she came again.

"I-I'm going to melt! Ahhhhhh." She lost her strength again and fell to the water. The water had turned cold because we spent too much time inside it so I flushed it down.

"I'm sorry Raikiri, I am the only one that is feeling good."

"Then make me cum now."

"Ok." We switched position and laid down the bath tub and moved Restia on top of me.

"Now, you try moving by yourself."

"Ok." She grabbed my dick and she shoved it slowly inside of her. She was so tight that I felt like I was about to cum any second. Restia started to move by her own but her movements so clumsy and teased my cock. I could not take it anymore so I grabbed her hips and pushed her to the entrance of her womb.

"Ahhhhhh! You are so deep inside of me!" I started to move violently and she move her hands against my stomach because she was about to fall down. I started to move faster and faster until an overwhelming pressure inside me shot out.

"I'm coming!"

"Me too!" I came so hard inside of her that she fell down to my chest. We both started to breath heavily and I saw our mixed juices coming of her entrance. I just noticed that when she is on top, she is like a goddess and her image burned deep inside my brain

"You came so much inside of me. I might end up getting pregnant."

"Then Escalayer is going to have a little sister."

"Why a little sister. I could be a little brother."

"Well what do you want to have?"

"I don't care, I just want it to be your child, but that will have to wait because we just entered this academy right."

"Restia…" I leaned towards her and kissed her lightly in her lips and embraced her because she was getting a little cold.

"We should get out, we might catch a cold."

"Achoo. You might be right."

"Hey Restia, want to do it one more time before we go to sleep."

"Ok. But don't be so rough."

"Sure." I carried Restia to our room and we started to do it again.

-IS-

* * *

**Here you go. I hope you like it and if you didn't, please leave your comment why you didn't like it. I will keep doing things like this from time to time. If you want to couple up characters for lemons please leave a comment below.**


End file.
